A Weird Kind of Evil
by Lilac Papillon
Summary: Takes place in Season 1. After a few days in his new surroundings, Ace meets a strange and freaky foe...One shot.


**A Weird Kind of Evil**

**A/N:** This is based on a quote from...from that episode where Mark has to disguise himself as a girl and Samantha gets a job at the carnival. I forgot what it was called. But anyway, yeah. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ace Lightning.

_

* * *

_

_Evil._

That was the first thing that Ace Lightning assumed as he saw _them_ . Though only a few of them were there, they seemed to be everywhere. Their empty gaze from their wide eyes made Ace shudder. They didn't move, they didn't speak, though Ace knew what they were really up to.

They wanted to destroy him, to lull him into a trance, and then to strike and attack, destroying him and sending him back to the Sixth Dimension, stopping Ace from foiling Lord Fear's evil plans.

Ace's eyes narrowed into slits, which down at who he assumed was the leader of these strange, puny creatures, who had the most horrible match of colors, the most pointy hat, and the most unnerving glossy, beady eyes. "Alright, you little freaks," Ace said, cracking his knuckles. "You think you can destroy me with your abnormal ways and tactics?"

The leader didn't reply. "Well, then, you thought wrong!" the Lightning Knight continued, pointing a finger at the midget, who still didn't move. "I haven't seen your kindin the Sixth Dimension, but from the way you look, I know you work for Lord Fear! I can tell; it's in your eyes."

It didn't say anything. Neither did its troops.

"Huh, don't talk much, do you?" Ace scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, you better talk. I'm not in the best of moods today, so if you make one wrong move, I'll send you back where you came from."

The blonde hero from the Sixth Dimension waited, but still, they all stared at him, speaking no word, moving no part. Suddenly the wind blew past, and a bird pinwheel next to the leader started spinning.

Acequickly stepped to the side, his fists clenched. "Huh, I'll bet that weapon is meant to destroy me too? Well, take your best shot!" With that, Ace's fist started glowing with crackling white light, and he aimed his arm straight at their leader. The hero smirked as he prepared to shoot...

"Ace! What are you doing!"

"Huh?" Ace said, just as a bolt of lightning struck the small creature, causing it to explode and shatter into tiny fragments. He turned his head to see Mark Hollander, a teenager with blond hair, who stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, gosh, Ace, what did you do?" Mark said, running over to where the creatures were and picking up a piece of the previous threat.

"These things are minions of Lord Fear. They thought I thought they were harmless, but I knew better," Ace said, quite proudly. "They thought they could attack and destroy me, but now they're leader is in bits. Strange, though, that has never happened before with any of my enemies."

"Ace!" Mark yelled. "They ARE harmless! They will NOT attack you! And they are NOT minions of Lord Fear!"

This surprised Ace. "Er, they're not?" Ace said.

"No!" the teenage boy groused.

"What about the spinning object?" Ace added, pointing at the bird pinwheel.

"NO!" Mark said. "These things won't _hurt you!_ They're not even mine!"

"Waaaait a minute," Ace said, one of his eyebrows raising. "You're saying that everybody has one of these things, including you, a Lightning Knight?"

"Ace, I told you, I'm not - " Mark started, then sighed and shook his head again. "They're like rocks, they can't do anything! These aren't even living creatures!"

"Well then, what are they?" Ace asked.

"GNOMES!" Mark cried, a twinge of disgust in his voice.

"Gnomes!" Ace said. So that's what they're called!" He narrowed his eyes and stared warningly at the gnomes. "Alright, gnomes! The next time we meet, it won't be so friendly..."

Mark groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Ace?" He said weakly.

"Yeah?"

"We have a _lot_ to talk about..."

* * *

**END **

**Another A/N: **Gnomes are freaky.


End file.
